finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Feywood
The Feywood is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is an ancient forest that provides a passageway to the holy city of Giruvegan. Parts of the wood are blocked by a thick wall of Mist, until after the events in the Draklor Laboratory. Location The Feywood is located just to the southwest of Golmore Jungle. Areas within the Feywood are: *Walk of Flitting Rifts - leads to the Golmore Jungle and the Paramina Rift. *Walk of Stolen Truths - the only place where Cerberus are found. *Walk of Dancing Shadows - leads to the Henne Mines. *Antiquity's End - contains a Save Crystal. *Redolent Glade - area where Rafflesia is fought. *White Magick's Embrace *Ice Field of Clearsight *The Edge of Reason - leads to the Ancient City of Giruvegan. Sage Knowledge Weather The weather in Feywood never changes; the areas have fixed weather: *Cloudy (Walk of the Flitting Rifts area) *Heavy Fog (all the other areas) In heavy fog Water attacks deal more damage than normal. Because Feywood is of snow terrain, Ice damage is always boosted. Treasures Treasures in the Feywood are never gil. All the treasures before going through the wall of thick mist are either Hi-Potion/Hi-Ether or a gambit. With the Diamond Armlet equipped the regular item treasure is Knot of Rust and the rare item is Elixir. The gambits which can be found in the area include the G-Foe: char MP >= X% gambits in the Walk of Flitting Rifts and Walk of Stolen Truths areas, and G-Foe: HP >= X gambits and gambits for foes with Bravery and Faith in Walk of Dancing Shadow area. After the wall of thick mist has dissolved, the player can enter deeper into the Feywood. In the White Magicks Embrace there is a treasure in the southeastern corner that may be an Elixir even without the Diamond Armlet, and the treasure also respawns, but its spawn rate is only 30%. In Ice Field of Clearsight all the treasures are along the edges and some may contain equipment. The treasures that contain equipment have low spawn rates, only 30%. When going straight east from the northern exit the treasure that spawns there may have the Morning Star. The treasure that spawns straight to west from the northern exit can be the Doom Mace. The treasure that spawns in the very middle of the southern border can be the Celebrant's Miter. In the Edge of Reason there is a group of three treasures that spawn in the middle of the area, a bit northeast from the exit to Giruvegan. One of them only has 25% chance to spawn and will always have the Ensanguined Shield, with or without the Diamond Armlet. Once claimed, this treasure will not respawn. Of the other treasures one has an X-Potion and the last one can have either a Hi-Potion or Deathbringer. In the International Zodiac Job System, near the Save Crystal, there is a treasure with an Embroidered Tippet. Walk of Flitting Rifts Walk of Stolen Rifts Walk of Dancing Shadow Antiquity's End These chests only appear in the International Zodiac Job System version of the game. It does not respawn. Rodolent Glade These chests only appear in the International Zodiac Job System version of the game. *'' '' - Chest does not respawn. White Magick's Embrace *'' '' - Chest does not respawn. Ice Field of Clearsight *'' '' - Chest does not respawn. The Edge of Reason *'' '' - Chest does not respawn. Story After the events at the Draklor Laboratory, the party follows Dr. Cid to the ancient city of Giruvegan, but must go through the Feywood first. They are blocked by a wall of thick Mist, but Rasler's ghost unlocks the way. A carnivorous plant, Rafflesia, fights the party and after it is defeated, the party are blocked by an illusion puzzle.Also the Wild Malboro from the 'A Wild Stench' Hunt can be found where the Rafflesia is defeated. Quests Opening the Way to Giruvegan The puzzle consists in standing in the middle of "shrines", and following the forest path revealed in one of the shrine's entrances. The player has to do it twice: first, to find the exit of the first area, and again to find the gate to Giruvegan. Once Gate Gigas is located, it needs a gigas to open it; summoning Belias opens the way. Monsters *Cerberus *Deadly Nightshade *Golem *Mirrorknight *Tartarus *Mu *Basilisk *Behemoth *Preying Mantis *Giruveganus *Holy Elemental *Mandragora Prince *Alraune King *Onion Queen *Pumpkin Star *Topstalk *Crypt Bunny (Rare) *Juggernaut (Rare) *Dreadguard (Rare) *Wild Malboro (Mark) *Behemoth King (Elite Mark) *Rafflesia (Boss) Music The theme of Feywood is called "The Feywood". Map Gallery Etymology Trivia *The Feywood is similar to the Snowfly Forest in Vagrant Story, also set in Ivalice. Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations Category:Forests